


Welcome to Camp Halfblood, Deku.

by ExplodoKillerr



Series: Oneshot Ideas ;) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodoKillerr/pseuds/ExplodoKillerr
Summary: Boku no Hero Academia with a Percy Jackson Theme. In memory of the Percy Jackson fandom and the future series that’s coming out, I decided to combine two of my favorite things into one. This will be the BnHA characters but in the PJ universe.Midoriya Izuku grew up in a household with an absent father and an amazingly kind mother. He always saw himself as a normal kid. Quiet, distant, and bullied, he never saw himself as anything but a side character. Until one day, one of his teacher turned into a fury and told him that he stole a god’s lightning bolt?! ““Look, I didnt want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.” Midoriya Izuku.As he enters Camp Halfblood, he meets many others that will guide him down the path of how to survive.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Oneshot Ideas ;) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Welcome to Camp Halfblood, Deku.

Here are the main characters I plan on introducing: (some of the parents, I just added anime characters to suit it. If you have a better suggestion at who fits what, feel free to suggest too!)

Midoriya Izuku- Son of Poseidon (All Might) and Inko Midoriya- Percy Jackson  
Bakugou Katsuki- Son of Athena (Mitsuki) and Masaru + Step Mother- Annabeth (now I know Bakugou seems like a son of Ares kind of guy, but I see him as a fighter and a strategist. He doesn't fight without thinking. In many scenes, he is seen to think of many plans. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war like Ares. She is a thinker and a fighter, which I think is perfect for Bakugou)  
Kaminari Denki- Son of Hermes (Hawks)- Luke  
Kirishima- Son of Pan (Fatgum)- Grover  
Jirou- Daughter of Zeus- Thalia  
Monoma- Son of Ares- Clarrise  
Aizawa- Son of Kronos- Chiron (I was debating on him for Mr. D but I feel like his teacher role is more important and influential as Chiron)  
Torino- Mr. D  
Later on:  
Shoto Todoroki- Son of Hades (Endeavor)- Nico

Important Note:

There will be mature scenes of violence and sexual content eventually. The starting few chapters will be everyone as 12. But as chapters go on, I'm aging them up to 18 so they're more suited for my future ideas. Keep in mind, Bakugou and Midoriya will both have many scenes and will have their own chapters and POV because I love both characters a lot and I think the book didn't show Annabeth's life too much and I want to focus on that too. Plus I favor Bakugou XD so we will be witnessing Bakugou's POV more than Midoriya's because readers already know about Percy's life. For you nonreaders who haven't read POJ, it's okay too. You don't need to have read the books to read this story. It's my own twist after all :) so don't fret!

Midoriya will definitely have a more of a Percy Jackson vibe in this story, but Bakugou will have a more Bakugou vibe.

* * *

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this website right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before THEY sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

My name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm 12 years old and until a few months ago, I was a student at Aldera Junior High, a school for troubled kids.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I don't know why or how it happens, but I always attract danger. You know how some people are called Chick Magnets? WELL, I think I'm a Bully Magnet because no matter where I go, I always find myself being pushed around. And somehow, even when it wasn't my own fault, I'm always the one in trouble. My mom told me that this year, this time, this school, it would be different. And boy oh boy, did things really start getting bad.

Last May, my sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan to the Museum of Art. It was about Ancient Greek mythology, which is a secret love of mine. I mean, really. What isn't interesting about Greece? I have several books full of doodles about Greek gods and goddesses. It's full of facts, background history, and minor information about them. My favorite though, is Poseidon, the god of the sea. He's just so cool and badass! I can't help it. Water has always been my favorite element. Blue has always been my favorite color. It just makes sense if Poseidon was my favorite Greek god too, right?

I was excited to take this field trip, especially because the one leading this trip was Mr. Aizawa, our Latin teacher. He was this middle-aged guy in a wheelchair with a scruffy beard. He always has black bags under his eyes and he always looks so exhausted. But he's actually a really chill, laidback guy. Ironically, he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I really hoped this trip would be okay, but wow. I was completely wrong.

* * *

Midoriya stared out the window, kicking his feet. He smiled wide, unable to hold back my grin. He hugged his notebook to his chest tightly, gripping the pen in his hand. Even stupid Mustard couldn't ruin his day. Oh right. Mustard was a skinny kid with wavy brown hair. He's always wearing black and gloves. He gave me a mix of a mad scientist and radioactive freak. He's always a pain in my ass and a huge narcissistic ass. But anyways, yeah. Nothing can ruin his day. He couldn't wait to learn more about Greek Mythology, so he could add more into his book. "You seem super excited, Midoriya!" my best friend exclaimed. Midoriya turned his head to grin at Kirishima.

Kirishima was an easy target. While he was super buff and muscular, he was a complete marshmallow. He didn't look 12 at all, in fact, he looks like he's a high school football player. I always wonder if he was held back a few years because he wasn't the smartest of guys. Kirishima always got picked on by bullies like Mustard because he was too nice to fight back. Definitely too nice for his own good. He's always picked on because he had a limp and his skin was harsh and prickly like sandpaper.

Midoriya smiled. "Of course I am! I mean, imagine all the mythology we can learn today! I'm practically squealing in my boots," he joked. The two continued to talk until a certain bitch decided to throw wads of peanut butter-and-ketchup into his hair. Mustard was purposely trying to provoke Midoriay because the male was on probation and couldn't afford another detention. "I'm going to kill him," he groaned in disbelief. Kirishima smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, it's fine. I like peanut butter. It's all good. Besides, we're almost there and then we can move on, alright? You're on probation, you can't risk getting into trouble," the redhead explained. Midoriya frowned, reluctantly nodding.

"Okay...I guess. But if he tries anything else, I'm going to get blue dye and pour it all over his stuff in his locker." he groaned.

The bus came to a stop as everyone began to exit the bus.

"Come on everyone. Stick together," Mr. Aziawa said as he led the museum tour for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other works, I'm sure you're asking "WHY ARRER YOU WRITING A NEW STORY WHEN YOU DIDN"T FINISH THE OTHERS?!"  
> Welp, it's cause I was watching a Youtube Video and I came across this amazing YouTuber named The Eggo Man who animated a video called Campfire Song//BNHA Animatic. It is absolutely brilliant and I fell in love with it and gained motivation to create this story. I love Percy Jackson and I love BNHA. Therefore, I've always wanted to create a story about it but I never had an idea. Watching this video gave me the inspiration.  
> Now this is just a oneshot for now, but if I gain enough supporters, I will happily green light this into a series! This is just testing the water, and if it's approved by you all then I will add more to chapter one. But see this as a rough draft prologue to test the waters. If enough of you comment, give kudos, and more, I will add more depth into chapter one and turn it into a series and post more.  
> But yes, this story will center around BNHA characters in the PJ universe as the PJ characters. I will most likely be using the first PJ series as the start, and maybe someday go into the Heroes of Olympus books. Some scenes and events will be similar to the book but in the perspective of the anime characters. However, I don't want to just rewrite the entire book and so I will be adding my own twists and turns to keep it unique and interesting.  
> However, I don't own any of this and all rights goes to Rick Riordan when it comes to the books. :)  
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> This is very short and anticlimax cause it's that's short. But I promise, it will get longer and better as we continue on with the story. This is just a small taste of what this story could offer.


End file.
